


No time like the present

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Rebecca used to use the phrase 'no time like the present'  but when she failed to tell Billy how she felt that day she no longer says it





	No time like the present

"Goodbye!" Rebecca called, waving as Billy walked off  
'tell him Rebecca go on there is no time like the present!' she mentally told herself but she didn't have the courage to tell him and he walked out of her life forever  
*

"BILLY WAIT!" Rebecca cried jumping awake from her sleep, reaching out her arm like she could grab him, distraught from the nightmare Rebecca took the dog tag from the table and clutched it tight "I miss you" she whispered before crying softly, her cat Sergeant Whiskers jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against her as if he was reassuring her, "I was such a fool" Rebecca said stroking the ginger cats head, "Why didn't I... Oh god" she tried to control her breathing as her world was crashing down on her again as she remembered the time she spent with Billy, the countless times he saved her, the nicknames, the banter, his reassuring smile and the trust they had.  
Rebecca exhaled loudly, "I have got to let go..." but how could she when she wore his dog tag and got the tattoo exactly like his? she decided not to go back to sleep so she dressed and decided to order a pizza because it wasn't that late and so dailed and the call was answered, "Hello resi-evl pizza hut what is it you want?"  
Rebecca remembered Billy saying he like pepperoni so she requested that  
"nice choice little girl,where are you?"  
She gave him her address and he said he would be right around. 

Rebecca was waiting and all the while thinking the voice sounded familiar but she put it down to her imagination and that's when the bell rang, "hold on I'm coming" she called walking over and throwing open the door and she all but wanted to scream, "BILLY!!!" she cried throwing her arms around him  
"Hey becca, I knew it was you I could recognize your voice" Billy replied as Rebecca dragged him in and locked the door. Rebecca just looked at him before hugging him again, "don't you ever leave me again!"  
Billy smiled, "wasn't planning to" then he noticed the tattoo on her arm and gently brushed his fingers over the design and realized, "you really missed me didn't ya?"  
And Rebecca nodded and Billy laughed placing the pizza box down before saying to her, "I'm just a criminal"  
"yes you are... The criminal who stole my heart" Rebecca smirked  
"yeah sorry about that... I want to keep it" he said cockily before gently kissing her  
"Billy, I love you so much" Rebecca saidd truthfully and he replied, "I love myself too I'm amazing aren't I?" and she playfully slapped him. For the rest of the night Billy stayed with Rebecca.  
Rebecca's world was rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
